


The Unsaid Words

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should’ve took that chance, I should’ve asked for you to stay. And it gets me down the unsaid words that still remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsaid Words

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Goodbye Summer by f(x) ft. D.O

 

 

 

The sun was radiating outside. I was in my room, playing the game we had bought together. You came minutes later, two popsicles on your hand. I smiled because you were here, smiling beautifully as usual. You shoved the sweet thing to my face before I could greet you properly. You said that next time was my turn to buy it. Cottoncandy next time, you said, your favorite, and I just knew. I rolled my eyes as you went to claim your usual spot, the single sofa on the right side, whilst I sat on the loveseat.  
  
It was night already and you decided to stay over the night. Another night with you, it made me happy. All about you made me happy. It sounded cheesy, but it was the fact.  
  
In the morning we were screaming, blaming each other for not setting the alarm on the right time. We were late for freaking school!  
  
We were banned for math class and the teacher gave us a punishment. Standing on one feet at the corridor, I hated that, and you know it very well. On top of it, it was math class, my favorite class, I missed it. My mood had gotten sour and you noticed that. You inched closer but I kept ignoring you. You elbowed me, called my name in whisper, but you still got no respond. Then you offered me something. You were going to tell me a secret and all I had to do was… smile. I smiled awkwardly and you slapped my head playfully. But you still said it.  
  
 _I have someone that I like, Kyu._  
  
You smiled happily. I tried to smile you know. But it was hard. I didn’t understand.  
  
You asked me if I had someone that I like. I just shrugged my shoulders and answered it coolly.  
  
 _I will only marry my console game._  
  
You laughed hard. The teacher obviously heard it. He came out, slapped your head for being noisy and added your punishment time. Stupid. But you only smiled when I patted your head.  
  
 _Why are you smiling? That must be hurt, right?_  
  
You shook your head. I was waiting for your answer, but you held my hand instead.  
  
 _I’m smiling because you will wait for me._  
  
Of course, stupid.  
  
I just smiled.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Did you realize that we were different?  
  
You were loved by everyone and I was not. You were popular and I was not.  
  
You were Donghae and I was Kyuhyun.  
  
And there was no reason for us to be always together. But you were too stubborn.  
  
 _We are friends, Kyuhyun. Can you stop pushing me away?_  
  
Who was trying to push you away? Seriously, I was not.  
  
Did you realize that I was afraid?  
  
Afraid of what might happen to us, to you, to myself.  
  
And here we were walking together. You stood by my side, ignoring the judging look that people gave to us, no, to you.  
  
Because I never cared and would never since the first.  
  
I only cared about you.  
  
And maybe you knew very well, that I didn’t want you to leave me.  
  
I hated myself for that.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was a busy week since final exam had started. You came with a big backpack on your back. Another long stay you said. I only shook my head and told you to keep your things neat in my room.  
  
Days passed, we kept studying together, all night. Every day you would get so nervous, afraid that you might be failing. I held your hand and assured you that you could do it.  
  
 _Thanks, Kyuhyun. The best friend I ever have._  
  
You walked into the class happily.  
  
I just stood there on the corridor. I leaned my back on the wall.  
  
Donghae, wanna hear a secret? I hated people who was so kind to me. Because I always forgot that they were also kind to other people as well.  
  
But I didn’t hate you.  
  
I hated myself.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Exam was over, you came to my house again that night. You wanted to play the game, right? Taking the revenge on me. You nodded your head with a smile. It was just not as bright as the usual. Maybe it was just my feeling or I was too dense?  
  
I quickly took your hand and led you to my room. We played the game like usual. But the awkward silence between us was unfamiliar, wasn’t it?  
  
 _I should go home. See you at the graduation day._  
  
You left like that.  
  
I didn’t stop you.  
  
I didn’t say it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
 _Stop crying, hey._  
  
I begged at you. You would ruin your clothes with your snot and tears.  
  
 _Why are you not crying, Kyu?_  
  
I shrugged my shoulders coolly. I just didn’t want to tell you that I had cried a lot last night.  
  
 _Why are you crying so hard?_  
  
I handed you some tissues, but you pulled me into a hug instead. I was surprised.  
  
 _Thanks for everything. I just couldn’t believe with my scores._  
  
You said. That was all that mattered to you.  
  
I hated myself more for almost crying that time.  
  
 _We are friends, yeah?_  
  
With a single nod, you broke me completely.  
  
And again I hated myself for being a weakling.  
  
Goodbye summer.  
  
Goodbye Donghae.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Months ago I saw you there. It was spring.  
  
Sitting on the bench, reading a book. Cherry blossom petals were falling. You didn’t even realize it, I guessed.  
  
I was about to leave and you looked at me. I was caught by your beauty. But I knew, you didn’t realize it. What a sad life.  
  
I didn’t understand at first, when I found youwere outside my house, this time you were wearing a glasses. You told me that you were my new neighbor. You came to give me kimchi.  
  
 _I love kimchi!_  
  
I beamed unconsciously. Your giggle made me flustered. I thanked you.  
  
 _Y-you are w-welcome. My name is C-Cho K-Kyuhyun by the way._  
  
I told you my name and you nodded. You bid goodbye to me. Then I wondered did he really not see me at school before?  
  
Next week, after school, I saw you were heading somewhere, not your home. Because you should be taking the same route with me. I followed you secretly. You stopped at a game store, staring into something. It was the newest game of this year.  
  
 _You want that?_  
  
He was surprised and I apologized. A harsh words came out from his words, but I didn’t mind it. It was somehow cute.  
  
 _Yeah, my money is not enough yet._  
  
I muttered an ‘oh’. I took the wallet on my bag. Hoping that the money for buying a soccer ball was enough to help you.  
  
 _Let’s buy it together!_  
  
You stared at me with that round eyes. I just noticed the mole under your right eye.  
  
 _Beautiful._  
  
I just smiled as I took his hand. We went inside the shop and bought the game. You hugged it like it was our, ehm, your newborn baby.  
  
 _Thank you, Donghae._  
  
And you smiled.  
  
I’d started to like you.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was such a hot day. And you were not helping even a bit. You didn’t realize that your word had resented me.  
  
 _Donghae, you should be with them. Not me._  
  
I ignored you for day. But you were always win. I couldn’t beat your coolness and your pride. I came to your house and challenge you over that game, our game console. Your face lightened up. I knew very well that you needed me, as much as I needed you.  
  
So please, let me be the part of your life.  
  
The life where it would be only Donghae and Kyuhyun.  
  
But it wasn’t easy as it seemed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
My time was running out.  
  
So I did anything to spend a lot of time with you. Another long stay; sadly it was the last one.  
  
 _Why are you always wearing specs when I’m with you?_  
  
You didn’t answer my question. You scolded me instead and ordered me to stay focus with the study. So I did.  
  
 _Sometime, you only need to see what you only want to see._  
  
I teased about you wanting to see me everyday. You didn’t say anything. I stared at you and smiled.  
  
 _Kyuhyunnie is so cute._  
  
You blushed even more.  
  
But my time was running out.  
  
When that time comes, I couldn’t see you anymore.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
 _Stop crying, hey._  
  
You said to me. But I couldn’t stop. I didn’t know how.  
  
I wondered why you didn’t cry. I asked you, but you answered me with your cold shoulders.  
  
 _Eyebags._  
  
I caressed it with my thumb. You said that you played game too much. I just smiled. That was all that mattered to you. He was Cho Kyuhyun after all.  
  
For the last time, I hugged you. Still crying.  
  
 _We are friends, yeah?_  
  
I choked on my words and the tears as well. Say it, idiot!  
  
 _Yes._  
  
I hated my self. And the meaning of our relationship.  
  
Our time was running out.  
  
You were called to the stage. You gently broke the hug and wiped my tears.  
  
I saw you crying. But you left me too quickly.  
  
And you wiped the tears by yourself instead.  
  
You were standing on the stage. The music was playing. You started to sing. A goodbye song.  
  
I just realized that you didn’t wear your glasses. You didn’t want to see anything from your current place. You didn’t have to.  
  
I didn’t want you to see me left.  
  
My time was running out.  
  
Goodbye summer.  
  
Goodbye Kyuhyun.


End file.
